The invention relates to a strap-attached spur which is configured substantially U-shaped and has two lateral bars, two spur strap eyelets being provided for in each free end of each bar, said spur strap eyelets receiving a spur strap of the strap attachment. Spurs of this type are used in horseback riding for example.
On the prior art spurs, the spur strap eyelets are parallel. This is irrespective of their concrete shape. The eyelets may indeed be given the shape of a long hole, i.e., with rounded end areas, the shape of oblong rectangles or the shape of a segment of a circle. According to the state of the art, they are always arranged in twofold symmetry.
This well known arrangement has some disadvantages however. In order to be able to fasten a spur to a rider""s boot, one spur strap must be guided from the upper spur strap eyelets of each bar about the instep. Furthermore, the spur strap must be led from the lower spur strap eyelets of the spur straps and pass underneath the shoe and in front of the heel. The two directions of the spur strap however are not paralleled, they are rather positioned at an angle typically ranging between 30 and 60xc2x0. As a result, the spur strap warps on one side. It arches outward and only abuts with one longitudinal rim while gaping at the other longitudinal rim.
Usually, the two spur strap eyelets of each lateral bar are parallel to the direction of said lateral bar. In this event, although the spur strap is guided downward in a clean and correct manner, it does not fully rest on the boot toward the top, about the instep. Accordingly, it is not guided about the instep in the right position for use. As a result, it tends to slip. A correct fixation is not achieved. The inaccurate guiding is visible and disturbing as such. Due to the parallel position of the two spur strap eyelets, the spur strap is unilaterally distorted by way of the front edge of the eyelet of the spur strap eyelet facing the free end of the lateral bar, the spur strap being distorted on the side facing the boot and applying more force to this area, thus exerting a stronger local pressure onto the bones of the ankle. All this is unfavorable.
It is the object of the invention to avoid these drawbacks of the prior art spur mentioned above and to propose a spur which permits to guide in a clean, fully fitting manner the upper area of the spur strap as well as the lower area of the spur strap.
Starting from the spur of the type mentioned above, the solution of this object is to have the two spur strap eyelets of each end area of the lateral bars not paralleled, but relatively angled.
As a result and according to the invention, the two spur strap eyelets of each lateral bar are oriented in such a manner that they are substantially positioned at right angles to the course of that area of the spur strap that originates in them. As a result thereof, the strap rests with its whole surface on the boot (or on any other riding shoe). Thus, slipping is made more difficult. The strap is prevented from resting only at one side, thus strongly weighing on the bones of the foot. The overall aesthetic appeal is considerably enhanced. Tension is uniformly allotted to the two edge areas of the spur strap and no longer to only one side as it is the case with the spurs of the prior art. As a result, the spur strap is easier to put on, it slides more readily through the spur strap eyelets.
According to the invention, the spur strap eyelets of each lateral bar are relatively disposed in a V-shaped arrangement. The vertex of the V points toward the free end of each lateral bar. In other words, the distance between the two spur strap eyelets increases when looking from the free end toward the base of the lateral bar.
The upper spur strap eyelet is inclined to the direction of the corresponding lateral bar at an angle of preferably between 5xc2x0 and 120xc2x0, preferably between 5xc2x0 and 80xc2x0, in particular at an angle from 20xc2x0 to 60xc2x0. In so doing, the desired, optimal course is achieved, said course being practically at right angles to the longitudinal course of the spur strap.
Arching now no longer occurs outside the area of the two spur strap eyelets, but rather between them. Here though, it hardly irritates, and may additionally be absorbed by an appropriate guiding which reduces the upward slope of the arch and forms it into a suitable shape. To this effect, a guide means for the spur strap is provided in that area in which the two spur strap eyelets of each lateral bar are farthest apart, said guide means allowing the spur strap to describe an inward or an outward curve and tapering off toward the point at which the two spur strap eyelets are closely adjacent.
In a preferred embodiment the two spur strap eyelets are long holes, that is, they are limited by two semicircular curves and by two straight lines. They may be any other shape however, and assume for example the shape of oblong rectangles, ovals or the like.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the lateral bars are each provided with a curve in the end area of the upper instep strap eyelet. This curve substantially conforms to the shape of this upper instep strap eyelet. The lateral bars are thus given a particularly characteristic shape with aesthetic appeal which positively distinguishes them from the hitherto customary shapes. Furthermore room is made which is needed for the configuration of the upper instep strap eyelet.